ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials/Tropes
The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials is an American animated television series created by Ryan Ridley, airing on Netflix since November 30th, 2018, with cable reruns airing on USA Network since April 10th, 2019. Tropes *'Adam Westing:' TBD *'Adorkable:' Max. *'All Adult Animation Is "South Park":' averted, since it doesn't rely that much in shock humor and instead involves more story-driven plots and TBD. *'Alpha Bitch:' Melody. *'Beta Bitch:' Amanda. *'Black Comedy:' the show is this. *'Butt-Monkey:' Max. * *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' the show does it a lot. *'Happily Married:' Evan and Luna, despite some odds. *'Human Aliens:' the Terrestrials' appearances resemble that of humans, except with pale skin and eye colors that a normal human wouldn't have. *'I Just Want to Be Special:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' TBD *'Jail Bait:' TBD * *'Lighter and Softer:' a few episodes are rated TV-G thanks to some non TBD. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' Melody. * *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Luna. ** **Coach Lisa, despite sounding masculine, looks feminine. ** *'Nerds Are Sexy:' Dahlia. *'No Celebrities Were Harmed:' Cristina is named and modeled after actress Cristina Ricci. *'Official Couple:' **See Happily Married. **TBD *'Product Placement:' KDOR-TV, Channel 11, is an NBC station. *'Sexy Secretary:' TBD *'Shapeshifter Default Form:' Charlemagne is usually in a form of a toy poodle. *'Ship Tease:' TBD *'Shout-Out:' **Kevin Lavender from Sajoedri, USA made a special cameo when John was talking to him on the TV about the Sajoedri High School attacks. **ET **franchise ** *'Story Arc:' birth *'Transgender:' averted with Coach Lisa, since her voice is actually a result of a very rare voice disorder. *'Vocal Dissonance:' TBD Trivia *'Celebrity Voice Actor:' a lot of characters have this. *'Creator's Favorite:' TBD *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' TBD *'Dawson Casting:' TBD *'Playing Against Type:' TBD *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' TBD *'What Could Have Been:' TBD YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Awesome Art:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Cargo Ship:' **Charlemagne and TBD. ** *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Crack Pairing:' **Max and Amanda. **Dahlia and Said (from Sajoedri, USA). *'Crossover Ship:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Draco in Leather Pants:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' Melody ended up becoming one of the most popular non-main characters in the TTE fanbase. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' see Incest Yay Shipping. *'Fandom Rivalry:' TBD *'Foe Yay Shipping:' fans often ship Max with Cristina, despite being enemies. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans of both this and Sajoedri are shown to be friends with each other. ** *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Incest Yay Shipping:' Max and Dahlia is common in shipping, being the most popular Max ship, especially due to TBD. * *'One True Threesome:' Max/Melody/Amanda *'Ron the Death Eater:' this happened to a lot of people. *'The Woobie:' Max *'What Do You Mean, It's Not for Kids?:' Compared to other adult animated shows, TTE is rather more friendly than those, leading to some viewers thinking it's more in line of shows like Regular Show, Rocko's Modern Life, both airing on a children's network, or even The Simpsons. However, it still features some dark and mature subjects. Funny * Heartwarming * Tear-Jerking * Nightmare Fuel *The people possessed by Mindworms are considered disturbing. * Category:Tropes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas